Cassy and Cassidi Chapter 1
by A.T. James
Summary: Cassy and Cassidi's summer is almost over. So when they go to Diagon alley, they discover somthing that will change their lives and time at Hogwarts.


Chapter 1 

The Creature in the Alley

Cassandra Abby Owlfeather was a young girl at the age of 13. She had black hair, bright green eyes and red lips. She was quite thin and scrawny for her age. She wasn't very tall but not very short. She was dropped on her grand parents door step by someone after her parents died. She was 12 when it happened. Cassandra was very strange because she really wanted to do her homework. Secondly, because she went to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents and grandparents could not do magic. They were what wizards call muggles. (People without a drop of magic blood.) So some wizards call her a mudblood.

It was a very bright morning on Owl drive and Cassandra was awaked by an owl peaking at her window to get in. Cassandra was very familiar with owls at her windowsill. She lazily got up and opened the window. A pure white owl fluttered in. Cassandra knew who this was. It was Hedwig. Harry Potter's owl. He had probably sent her a letter. She was giving Hedwig some food and water when five other owls swooped in. Cassandra started laughing as the owls fought to give their letter to her first. She picked up an old owl who never even bothered to fight and opened its letter. It was from Ron Weasley, a friend from school. He'd sent her a letter that said:

_Dear Cassy, _

_Sorry if Errol couldn't get this to you. Happy Birthday! Fred and George are still talking about entering for the Triwizard Tournament this year. I couldn't send Pig to you with this so I took my chances with Errol. I hope you like this gift. Have fun over the summer. _

_Ron_.

Cassy couldn't help to start laughing. She put the letter down and opened the gift. It was a book that she'd always wanted. The Magic of Dumbledore. She looked at the cover and saw Dumbledore casting a spell. It waved at her. She smiled. She went to her other letters. She had gotten one from Cassidi. She ripped open the letter and read:

_Dear Cassy,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you like this gift. What are you doing on the weekend? I was hoping that you would be able to come to Diagon Alley with me. Anyway, Gotta Go_

_Cassidi_

Cassandra put the letter with the other letter and ripped open the wrapping paper. It was something she'd never seen before. There was a note attached to it. "This is a friend glass" She looked carefully at it. It had a smooth silvery surface and a golden frame. She touched the glass and it was like a thick sticky water. She pulled her hand away from it. She picked it up and tipped it up-side-down over a bowl. It oozed down but didn't drip. She then hung it up on the wall and went back to the letters. Harry got her a book on Quidditch. Hermione got her another book called Hogwarts: a History. Hagrid made her some rock cakes but she never touched them and Dumbledore got her a pensive. She wondered about this. Why would he get her a pensive? But all the same, she got up, took a quill and some ink from her trunk and wrote down thank you letters for everybody. After the owls were fed and watered they were on their way with thank you letters. Cassandra got dressed and went down stairs where her grandpa was reading the paper in front of the fireplace.

She walked into the kitchen where her grandma was making bacon and eggs.

"Hello dear. Would you like some eggs and bacon?" said Cassandra's grandma.

"Yes please," said Cassandra and she sat down with a plate in front of her. "Thank you"

Cassandra had barely gotten a piece of bacon in her mouth when her grandpa came in with some letters.

"Mail's here!" he bellowed

Cassandra got up and looked at them. She'd gotten a letter from Hogwarts.

"Grandma, I have to go to Diagon Alley to get my things this weekend for school," said Cassandra.

"All right," said her grandma. "Be back before dinner remember"Cassandra's grandma never forgot anything.

"Right, um… I'll be going with my friend Cassidi," said Cassandra.

"All right then," said her grandma.

"I also have a permission slip that I need you to sign. It's for the Hogsmeade trip," said Cassandra. Her grandmother nodded and took out a pen and signed the form.

Cassandra walked into the living room and sat down. Her grandpa was quietly reading the newspaper.

"Cassandra, are you going to Diagon Alley this weekend?" asked her grandpa.

"Yes. Is there anything you would like from there? " replied Cassandra.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you could get those uh… little cups you got me last year. How much do they cost?" he asked

"Um. I think they cost 2 galleons each," said Cassandra.

"Oh, let's see. I don't have two galleons. Sorry," he said.

Cassandra started laughing. Her grandpa was always joking around but he expected a lot from her. Cassandra walked upstairs to her room. When she got in her room, she saw a very strange looking creature. She was going to say 'What are you?' But she thought it better to say "Who are you?" she asked. The creature looked up with big eyes the size of tennis balls. It was wearing what seemed to be a leaf from a very large tree. It had little shoes made of paper and cardboard on the bottom.

"I am Toby Miss," it said. Cassandra noticed that its voice was very high pitched. "I have come to warn you about a monster at school. It lurks beneath the floors and pipes. You are in grave danger! You can't go back please," It was close to tears. Cassandra didn't know what to say to it. She just listened to what it had to say. It kept speaking. "All muggle borns are in danger. Please Many children three years ago were petrified. One girl was even dragged into the chamber of secrets itself!" The creature was going into hysterics. Cassandra had to calm it some way.

"What can I do? I need to go back to school. I already know tons about the chamber of secrets. I know that Harry Potter defeated the creature three years ago and it will not come back."

"I know that miss but somehow the thing got better and is going to kill more this year. Do not go back." It shouted. Cassandra looked at it. It was so pitiful.

"No. I'm going back to school no matter what!" She yelled and stormed down stairs. The creature followed her and tired to pull her back, but Cassandra kept on going. She knew her grandma would probably take it and dress it up as a baby or something.

"Hey, Grandma, look what I found. Isn't it cute?" She said. The creature's eyes filled with terror. It tried to get away but it wasn't fast enough.

"It's so cute. Oh Cassandra, you'd better go up stairs and get packed." she said holding the creature in her arms like a baby even though it struggled to get out. Cassandra walked away trying to fight down a laugh. She got upstairs and started packing her things. She took them down stairs and put them by the door ready to go on Saturday. As she passed she saw the creature struggling to get away from her grandmother. It was screaming and scratching but Cassandra's grandma didn't care. The creature shot Cassandra a very dirty look and then went back to screaming.

The next morning Cassandra got and went down stairs and ate.

"Are you leaving today?" asked her grandpa.

"Yes I am. I'll send those cups to you by owl." said Cassandra. She got up and walked to the door. Her grandma was ready to go. Cassy got dressed in her blue coat and her hogwarts shoes. They were on her way to Diagon Alley. Cassy had her empty trunk in the mall. People look at her as she walked by. She left her grandma and walked into a shabby restaurant. It had rugged people sitting in the old chairs gossiping. She said hello to the store owner and went behind a door. She took out her wand and tapped the bricks. They started to shift and turn every which way until it made an archway leading to Diagon Alley. She walked for some time looking into the shop windows. She went to the shops and picked up all her things. On her way to the animal shop she met her friend Cassidi.

"Cassidi! Oh I missed you!" cried Cassandra running up to her friend.

"Cassy! I got your thank you letter but not an answer." said Cassisdi. Cassidi was a short girl with reddish hair and turquoise eyes. She had freckles and very pink lips. She always had a good mood and was very good at Quidditch. Cassidi helped Cassy and Cassy helped Cassidi. They earned points together and lost them together. They went on adventures and Cassy help Cassidi with homework and logic questions.

"What! I sent it to you. Oh well maybe it got lost." said Cassandra shrugging. They walked to the ice cream shop and Cassandra bought some ice cream for both of them. They sat there talking about what they were going to do at school and what adventures they might have there.

"Cassidi, did you get a visit from a house elf about the basilisk at Hogwarts? An elf named Toby?" asked Cassandra who was looking around at the moving signs of the shops.

"Yes I did. It said something about a monster at school. A bit different seeing an elf running around the world warning the muggle borns eh?" said Cassidi very quietly staring right at Cassandra.

"I know. The same thing happened one year before I came to Hogwarts. Last time, about 50 years ago, the monster came out and attacked all the muggle borns in the school. Then a girl died." said Cassy very quietly. Cassidi gasped and said, "Are you sure? Are we in danger?"

"I don't think so. We might be. But I'm not sure." said Cassy.

"I hope not. I have a lot to do in Quidditch. I haven't played in such a long time," said Cassidi glancing at the window of the Quidditch Quality Supplies. She was the keeper on the Gryffindor house team. Her job was to keep the Quaffle from going through the golden hoops.

They walked for a little while. Cassy had to get an owl and so did Cassidi. They walked into a little shop that smelled very bad. But Cassy and Cassidi tried to be polite by not holding their noses.

"I'm gonna go look around OK?" said Cassidi.

"OK. I'll be in this direction," said Cassy. Cassy walked up to an old lady in the shop and said, "Excuse me, but do you have any owls in the shop?" They lady looked at her and Cassy felt a rush of coldness. The lady's eyes were red. But they turned back to brown and she smiled. "Yes we do. Follow me."

It took Cassy a couple seconds to recover, but she followed the lady. Perhaps she was just tired and was day dreaming.

"Here you go. There are a couple of owls to pick from. We ordered 62 owls and they are gone already." said the lady "Take your pick. We have snowy, barn, great horned, screech," said the lady but at the screech, she made it sound like finger nails on a chalk board. Cassy was very suspicious now. Red eyes and fangs, and a voice that sounds like finger nails on a chalk board. What was this lady? While Cassy was thinking she was pulled back to reality by the lady. "Well? What will it be? I don't have all day you know!"

"Um… I think I will have the err… darker snowy owl please," said Cassy who barely had time to think about the owl she wanted. The lady picked up the dark snowy and Cassy noticed another thing. Her finger nails were dark and rotten. Cassy almost screamed with terror. The lady brought the owl to a cage and put it on the desk.

"H-how m-much?" stuttered Cassy.

"12 galleons. And you had better stay out of the rain. It sounds like you have caught the cold."

Cassy looked through her purse and took out 12 galleons and put them on the desk.

"Thank you" said the lady. as she took the money.

"May I go and see if my friend is ready to go?" asked Cassy.

"Sure just make sure you have your receipt" said the lady who was reading a book. Cassy looked at the book. It was very strange. It was called Are You a Monster? Cassy's eyes widened and she ran to see where Cassidi was.

"Cassidi! Cassidi! Where are you?" called Cassy.

"Right here," called Cassidi who was looking at cats.

"We have to get out of here the lady is a monster!" Cassy hissed.

"All right," Cassidi sighed.

They got out into the sun and Cassy told Cassidi all about the lady.

"She sounds dangerous." said Cassidi, eyes widening with every detail.

"She is dangerous, red eyes, rotting finger nails, a voice that sounds like finger nails on a chalk board, fangs? What is she a banshee?" said Cassy ticking off every thing.

"Maybe… Hey! Maybe she is the creature attacking every body in the castle,"said Cassidi getting very excited.

"Maybe that is what Toby was talking about. Maybe it isn't the basilisk. Maybe it is a different creature at Hogwarts this time. Maybe from the basilisk, another creature was born, just not a basilisk." said Cassy in a hesitant voice.

"I wonder, I wonder a lot about this woman. I have no idea what she could be," said Cassidi looking at the shop where the lady was. Then a little dog with a forked tail ran out in front of them. It jumped up on Cassy and licked her face. Cassy was so shocked she screamed.

"Aw! What is it?" asked Cassidi petting the dog.

"Forked tail. Hm. Must be a crup. Loyal to wizards and down right vicious to muggles." said Cassy. "I'll name him. Uh… let's see. Ah, yes, Diagon." Cassidi looked at her. "Because we found him in Diagon Alley and Diagon sounds like Diagon. Get it?"

"Oh! yeah!" said Cassidi nodding. Cassy put Diagon down. "What are you doing!"

"We can't keep him. We need a license." Said Cassy. She lent down and whispered something to the crup and stood up.

"Anyway, about the woman. I don't know. I'll look it up in the book of magic creatures that I have in my trunk. But in the mean time don't go into that shop. I have to go. It is almost dinner time and my grandma will be waiting for me." said Cassy checking her watch.

"All right. I'll send an owl to you before we leave to the Kings cross Station." said Cassidi waving.

"All right! See you then!" shouted Cassy as she ran to the archway.

Cassy spent the whole day thinking about that strange old lady in the shop. Who and what was she. Cassy didn't think that she would be a banshee. They always scream and they smell like rotted meat. No, Cassy didn't know what she was. Perhaps she was just tired and couldn't think straight when she saw her. Just as she was about to get up and walk over to her truck, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of her. She picked up the letter and ripped it open. It was from Cassy. It read:

"_Dear Cassy, I don't know what the heck the lady was. I never saw her. I was going to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore but I forgot some of the details so I thought it be best that you wrote to Professor Dumbledore. Anyway, did you look up the creature yet? If so write back soon. Your friend Cassidi_."

"I don't know Cassidi," Cassy thought to herself. She got up and walked to her trunk. She pulled out a big book that had a lot of dust on it. She looked through and stopped on Vampire. She read. A vampire has fangs, red eyes, a voice that sounds like nails on a chalk board. But it didn't have rotten finger nails. She flipped over to banshee but the banshee didn't have fangs and red eyes. She looked through and didn't find a single creature that fitted the description of the old lady in the shop. She wrote a letter back to Cassidi and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Cassandra, where were you yesterday?" asked her grandpa.

"I went to Diagon Alley. I got those cups you asked for." said Cassy.

"Oh yes. I forgot. Thank you very much. They are a help. I love those cups," said her grandpa.

"Um… I have to go to school today and I wanted to know if you could give me a ride to the train station?" asked Cassy quietly.

"Hm? Oh yes of coarse," said her grandpa while still reading the paper.

"Thank you grandpa," said Cassy as she got up to leave the table. She walked up to her bedroom and got her things ready. She dragged her trunk down to the door and put on her coat. She called for her grandpa and sat down to wait for him.

"I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts." he said as they arrived at the station.

"I will," Cassy assured him. She got up, kissed her grandpa and walked into the station. When she got in there, she saw her friend Cassidi waiting by the barrier.

"Cassidi! Wait up!" called Cassy. Cassidi looked up at waved.

"I thought you would never come," said Cassidi checking the clock. "The train is about to leave. Come on."

"All right," said Cassy as she causally leaned up against the barrier and fell though.

"Wait for me!" said Cassidi as she did the same thing. They got a whole compartment to themselves and discussed the lady.

"She isn't a banshee and the closest we got to her was a vampire and vampires only live in North America." said Cassy in a know-it-all voice. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we'd better owl Professor Dumbledore?" said Cassidi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Cassy as she looked out the window. All of a sudden, Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle busted in the compartment.

"What are you two mud-bloods doing? Discussing how to read books?" said Malfoy tauntingly. Cassidi was about to get up and kick the life out of Malfoy, but Cassy held her back and whispered in her ear, "Don't do it the muggle way. Use your wand. Here let me do it." Cassy straightened up and slowly took out her wand and pointed it right at Malfoy and said in a threatening voice, "Get out of here or else." Crabbe and Goyle were scared right away and ran as fast as their fat lags would carry them. Malfoy ,however, stood straight and looked right at the point of the wand and said, " If it is a duel you want, it's a duel you're gonna get."

"I don't want a duel, I want you to get out of here," Cassy said more dangerously. Malfoy reached for his wand.

"NO! I want you out of here now! Don't bother," shouted Cassy.

Malfoy looked really scared now. He forgot about his wand and calmly left the compartment.

"Don't think I'll forget this Mud-Blood," he hissed. Cassy got mad and struck him with a body bind curse.

"That should take care of him until we get there," said Cassy brushing her hands together. Cassidi giggled.

"You should have seen the look on his face! He thought he was gonna die. He was afraid of a 3rd year!" Cassidi could believe what she had just seen.

"He's an idiot, I'm going to ask the driver when we will arrive at school." said Cassy in discuss as she walked on Malfoy to leave the compartment.

She walked to the very front of the train. As soon as she saw the driver waving his wand at the levers, she said, "Excuse me, but when will we be arriving at school?"

The driver turned around and looked at her. The driver's eyes were red and he had rotting finger nails, and fangs.

"We," his voice was like finger nails on a chalk board too, "will be arriving at Hogwarts in one hour,"After he said 'We' everything was normal. Cassy knew that something was happening. You don't see the same kind of creature twice in two days unless it is a common one. Cassy thanked the driver and tried her best to walk out calmly. As soon as she got out and the door was shut, she ran as fast as she could back to her compartment where Cassidi was waiting. As soon as she saw Cassidi, she screamed for her.

"CASSIDI! CASSIDI! DRIVER, FANGS, RED EYES, ROTTEN FINGERNAILS, VOICE LIKE FINGER NAILS ON CHALK BOARD! MUST GET OFF THE TRAIN!" Cassy panted as she skidded to a halt in front of Cassidi.

"What are you talking about? Talk slower," said Cassidi very confused.

"The driver had red eyes and rotted finger nails and fangs and a voice like fingernails on a chalkboard."

"No? You mean that we are on a train with a driver that is something that we don't even know what it is!" said Cassidi.

"I know! I looked up all of these thing in a book and none of them matched what the lady and the driver are like. The closest was a vampire and they only live in North America," said Cassy watching the trees go by.

"Strange," said Cassidi rubbing her chin.

"I have to go and change into my school robes. I'll be right back," said Cassy.

"All right I will to," Cassidi said while rummaging through her trunk.

Cassy came back and Malfoy was standing in front of Cassidi pointing his wand at her. Cassy pulled out her wand and put it in her sleeve. She walked up behind Malfoy. He turned around and said, "You sit down beside your friend. I guess the curse didn't go as long as you had hoped eh?" Cassy growled.

"What are we going to do? He knows more spells than you and me!" said Cassidi worriedly.

"Don't worry," said Cassy as she reached for her belt as to reach for her wand.

"Stop !Don't touch your wand or else!" sneered Malfoy.

"Now what are we going to do?" Cassidi was frantic now.

"Don't worry!" Cassy hissed.

"Well?Why shouldn't I worry? He is gonna do something! I can feel it," Cassidi was near tears now. Cassy thought of a good spell that would get rid of him but none that would keep her out of trouble. The only thing left for Cassy to do was scream.

"Stop it now!" screamed Malfoy. He pointed is wand at her and was about to perform a spell but Cassy was too fast for him. She whipped out her wand and blasted him with a tickling spell. That would keep her out of trouble and it would prevent him from casting any spells.

"Come on, let's go. I'll put a counter curse on him as soon as we leave," said Cassy. They walked out and Cassy whispered and Malfoy stopped laughing. He screamed and Cassy and Cassidi ran as fast as they could back to the front of the train where they would get into their carriages and go up to the castle to watch the sorting ceremony.

"That was close!" said Cassidi as they climbed into a carriage.

"I know. Maybe I should have just left him there laughing. And set a memory curse on him." said Cassy chuckling to herself.

"That is not funny. We could have gotten into a lot of trouble," said Cassidi trying to fight down a laugh.

"Nice try Cassidi. I know you don't mind breaking the rules!" said Cassy laughing as Cassidi turned bright red.

"All right you caught me!" said Cassidi. All of a sudden the carriage came to a halt and Cassy and Cassidi climbed out where they were at the foot of a big flight of stairs leading into a castle.

"It's nice to be back at Hogwarts eh?" said Cassy looking up.

"No kidding!" said Cassidi as she started to climb the stairs.

They climbed the stairs and found themselves in a hall. They followed the rest of the students to the Great Hall where they would have the sorting ceremony. Professor McGonagall walked in leading a group of first years to the front of the hall.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. We will have the sorting ceremony and then we will feast." She said. She took out a patched up hat and a three legged stool. This patched up hat was the sorting hat and it sorted kids into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. After the hat sang its song the whole hall burst out in applauds. Professor McGonagall started to read out names of new students and put the hat on their heads.

"Forlance Sean!" she called out. A small boy with straw blonde hair walked out of the crowd and sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" roared the hat. Everybody in the hall clapped.

"This is strange," said Cassy.

"What? Everything seems fine to me," said Cassidi looking around.

"Where's Snape? said Cassy pointing to his chair.

"Maybe he is in the bathroom, or he got sacked or maybe Harry and Ron are in trouble again." said Cassidi as she looked around the hall trying to find Snape.

They feast ended and Cassy and Cassidi left. On their way to Gryffindor Tower, they saw Snape. They tried to be nice.

"Hello Professor Snape," said Cassy and Cassidi. Snape turned around and looked at them. He had rotted fingernails, fangs, red eyes and when he said, "Hello girls," his voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Cassy grabbed Cassidi and ran off to the Gryffindor Common room.

"You see?" Cassy panted, as Cassidi recovered from shock.

"Yes! I thought you were lying! Who was it that was like this?" said Cassidi as she sunk in a chair.

"It was the lady in the shop, the train driver and Snape. Pretty soon this school is going to be crawling with those things! Three people in 2 days! This is serious! I am going to talk to Professor Dumbledore right now. Come with me," said Cassy as she grabbed Cassidi's arm. But Cassidi wouldn't move.

"What if one of those things gets us or what if Dumbledore is one. We don't know how to protect ourselves against those things!" said Cassidi as she stayed stuck to the chair.

"Well it is now or never! And I choose now," said Cassy as she walked away. "You can come but I'm going either way."

"All right! I'll go! Just don't leave me alone!" said Cassidi as she ran up to catch Cassy.

They walked all the way up to the gargoyle that hid Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Psst… Cassy. What is the password?" whispered Cassidi.

"I don't know. Let me try… um.… Wattlebird!" said Cassy. Instantly, the gargoyle jumped to life and moved so Cassy and Cassidi would get through. They walked up a stair case and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a normal Dumbledore voice.

"See? It's safe," said Cassy as Cassidi stood next to her shaking. They walked inside and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in his chair. He didn't have red eyes, fangs, a voice like finger nails on a chalkboard and no rotting finger nails.

"What is it girl?" he asked looking up at them.

"Well Professor, I don't think this castle is safe," said Cassy.

"Why not?" asked Professor Dumbledore. Cassidi was about to jump to conclusions but Cassy stopped her.

"Well .In the passed two days I have encountered three very strange creatures that are not in a book." said Cassy calmly.

"Tell me," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well, yesterday when I was in a shop to get an owl, there was a lady, an elderly one, and I asked her if she had any owls. She turned around and her eyes were red, she had fangs, her fingernails were rotten and her voice was like finger nails on a chalk board. And the driver on the train and Professor Snape was too!" said Cassy as she ran out of breathe.

"This sounds a lot like a vampire but vampires don't have a voice that sounds like fingernails on a chalkboard," said Professor Dumbledore as he petted Fawks.

"I know. I checked in the books I had at home and nothing said anything about them being what they are! I believe that this could be contagious," said Cassy as she looked very seriously at Dumbledore.

"It may be," said Dumbledore. Cassy had the feeling that he didn't care very much about this event.

"Professor Dumbledore? It seems to me that you don't care about this!" said Cassidi angrily.

"I do care about this very much Cassidi but I need to think about this. I need to see Professor Snape for myself," said Dumbledore staring at the roof.

"I see. I have to go now Professor," said Cassy starting to walk out of the room.

"Thank you for coming to see me Cassy and Cassidi," said Professor Dumbledore as they left.

Cassy and Cassidi walked for a while just wandering up and down the Hogwarts halls.

"We never have anymore adventures. I wish we could," said Cassidi as she looked at her feet.

"It's just the start of the year. Why don't we go down to the third floor corridor and go into the chambers?" suggested Cassy.

"Nah, we already went there," said Cassidi.

"Well, how about the Chamber of Secrets?" said Cassy.

"Maybe .But we already went there to," said Cassidi sadly. "What we need is a real adventure!"

"No Duh! There is nothing to do. I don't know how the twins found so much to do after they found everything. It is amazing," said Cassy.

"I know," said Cassidi.

"Come on. Let's go back to Gryffindor Common Room," said Cassy. Cassy and Cassidi left the halls and went to the Fat Lady where the common room was.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Er… Wattlebird?" said Cassidi.

"No," said the Fat Lady with a smile. No one had told them the password.

"Come on and let us in! You remember us! Cassidi and Cassy?" said Cassidi getting angry.

"Portraits do not remember. They ask for passwords," she replied.

"Cassy what are we going to do? Cassy? Cassy? Great. Where did you go?" said Cassidi as she turned around to talk to Cassy. But Cassy wasn't there. Cassidi heard foot steps.

"Oh no! It could be one of those things!" she thought. She jumped behind a pillar and listened. The foot steps came nearer and nearer. Cassidi tried not to breath very loudly.

"Cassidi?" she heard. "Cassidi? Where are you?" It was Cassy. Cassidi walked out from behind her pillar and said: "You scared me! Did you get the password?"

"Yes .I got it from McGonagall," said Cassy. She turned around and faced the Fat Lady.

"Red-eyed-Kappas" The portrait swung open and Cassy walked in. "Come on!" Cassidi jerked herself out of a trance and walked forward.

"I thought you were a thing!" said Cassidi as she sank into a chair.

"No! I sure am glad that I never ran into one when I went to get the password from McGonagall," said Cassy.

"You sure are! What were you doing all by yourself? You could have been bit or scratched by one of those things!" said Cassidi mocking a mother.

"I have to go to bed and so do you. We have classes tomorrow," said Cassy with a yawn.

"All right," said Cassidi as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory. "See you tomorrow. I'll think about that thing and see if I can come up with an idea about them."

"OK! And be careful. It would be very bad if one of those things attacked us in our sleep," said Cassy as she walked pass Cassidi who was going into her dormitory. Cassidi stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean: … one of those things attacked us in our sleep?" she stuttered.

"Never mind. Just be careful." said Cassy waving it away.


End file.
